Beetle Blazer
=Character History= When your literally the Hottest Super hero in town, things can get a little crazy, that is especially true for the Hero known as the Beetle Blazer! Possessing a fantastic Bio-Armor suit of alien origin, known as the Voltaris!! The Beetle Blazer Battles the forces of an alien race known as the Braxis, their bug like race has set their sights on earth as a replacement hive world, since their last was obliterated by the Varnon Galactic Armies. Once captured and tortured by Aliens, James Weston, the Beetle Blazer, escaped capture and stole their most powerful weapon the Voltaris, and is now using it against those Insect like Aliens, who are secretly trying to take control of earth. Their organization is called S.T.I.N.G. (Strategic,Tactical, Insect, Nuclear, Garrison) whose sole purpose is to incite nuclear terrorism and holocaust. The Braxis can regrow their empire on our world, because of water and they need oxygen to survive too. But the radiation from a nuclear war isn't a problem for their Terraforming technology. They have infiltrated Human society with a goal to wipe out the entire human race an turn the Earth into a molten world for colonization. they need like a world that is hot and humid.. so that is what they are trying to do, by inciting war, plus they will cultivate the radioactive waste and energy into renewable fuels for their Bug cities. The Braxis are Insect like aliens who need extreme heat and Moisture conditions to survive. Their mutated Human agents work to create Human genocide and war, as well as promote harmful greenhouse gases. The Hive command is unable to attack the Earth By full force and would rather cause the Humans to destroy themselves for colonization. The Braxis are a scourge, and use their technology to make needless war on other planets in the galaxy. Earth's atmosphere is perfect for their attention. The Government secretly employs the Beetle Blazer on missions to infiltrate and eradicate the Alien threat. James Weston's DNA is slowly changing as he wears the suit more and more, the Voltaris acts as a Symbiote and while wearing the Bio-Armor James can heal almost any wound incurred in Battle. Overtime the Suit will modify James' DNA giving him superior healing, agility, strength, and Speed. He is a part of the Guardian Legion, a Super power team developed and founded by the Star Superion and the LioSabre. =Powers= His primary powers are Fire and flame throwing, he can completely become engulfed in flames and can fly via Beetle wings that spring from his back. The suit he wears is an Alien Bio-Armor that allows him to become a super hero. The belt he wears is the source of the suits powers and is where the Bio-Armor arises from once placed on the users waist. When activated Beetle Blazer's armor engulfs him much like the costume Venom from Marvel Comics. His Bio Armor Technology doesn't need Oxygen necessarily to generate his flaming powers, he can also draw from various sources of elements found in space, like Hydrogen and Ion energy to generate the combustible energy needed to burn. In addition to his flame powers, Beetle Blazer is very agile, and can dodge many fast moving objects on a whim. He also possesses the proportionate strength of a Beetle, and can carry heavy loads great distances. =Design Notes= Beetle Blazer was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Guardian Legion, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. Beetle Blazer is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes